battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Director Krennic
Orson Krennic was the Director of the Empire's Advanced Weapons Research division. He was added as a hero in the Rogue One: Scarif expansion pack. He wields the DT-29 Blaster Pistol as his primary weapon and is accompanied by two Death Troopers: intimidating servants of Imperial Intelligence who serve as his bodyguards. He is the final hero added to the reboot. Overview Krennic is a primarily defensive hero. His high-damage blaster combined with the shield provided by his C2-B5 droid, his Death Trooper bodyguards, and the bonuses that he gives to his allies make him very useful in holding off Rebel advances. His trait, Motivator, gives armor bonuses to any allies standing near him. He also gains armor himself when surrounded by friendly units, making him a very team-focused hero. The more soldiers within his vicinity, the bigger his trait becomes. Abilities Krennic has three abilities: * Armor Breaker: Switches Krennic's ammo to a high-damage shot that reduces the enemy's armor, one-shot killing them regardless of HP/damage modifiers. Being effective against enemy heroes or long range targets, it must be reloaded after a single shot. In addition, it has a slight homing ability. When used against heroes it will damage and momentarily stun them, and reduce their armor. * C2-B5 Astromech: Krennic deploys an Astromech droid equipped with a Scan Pulse and a small Squad Shield. If a Rebel soldier gets too close, the droid will release a cloud of Dioxis gas, which is more powerful than the actual grenade. If the shield is destroyed the droid will still remain and will continue to release Dioxis if Rebels get too close. * Wrath of the Empire: The Empire's symbol appears on the ground below Krennic's feet. Stormtroopers get 100 extra health that goes down over time and they also get increased armor. Krennic, other villains, and villain bodyguards are also affected by this boost getting a 10% health boost as well as the armor boost. Tips Orson Krennic has excessively high damage, but should he be confronted, he has very bad armor. He is best used as either a defensive front or as ambusher and is extremely effective when the enemy's attention isn't on him. If you have good aim and clear lines of sight (Cloud City, Bespin is a fantastic map for this), always use the armor breaker, as it will instantly kill any infantry standing close to the shot, do significant damage and considerably lower the armor of a Hero, and one shot any aircraft. Try to use the C2-B5 droid to defend your flank, and pop out of its shield to pick off enemies. Wrath of the Empire is great when your troops are trying to push through a doorway. Generally, Krennic isn't the spearhead of an attack. He is the artillery. Use Darth Vader, Dengar, or Death Troopers as meat shields/distractions. Also, use the Astromech whenever your objective is an uplink or shuttle, the Dioxis gas is very powerful and can kill enemies with ease. A good strategy is to set up the C2-B5 astromech in a hallway, that way any enemies running through will be affected. Deploy your astromech near a Rebel base as this will block Rebels charging through. This is also a great defense against heroes like Luke Skywalker. Only use the Armor Breaker ability when enemies are far and are fighting teammates, as it will be difficult to fight off foes that are close, and may lead to your demise if the number is high. His normal gun is best used when confronted by an enemy hero like Luke, as his armour breaker has a long recharge rate and can easily miss. Quotes Trivia * Krennic is voiced by Nicholas Guy Smith. Updates Gallery Krennic.jpg Krennic_and_cronies_from_cover_art.png Orson Krennic Battlefront.jpg Orson Krennic with his gun In Battlefront.jpg|Image taken by Cinematic Captures Orson Kreenic and Death Trooper.jpg Orson_Krennic_Blaster.jpg de:Direktor Krennic Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Rogue One: Scarif DLC Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Season Pass Content Category:Heroes/Villains